Alternative fuels, such as compressed natural gas, may be used to power an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. Compressed natural gas may be stored in a tank on the vehicle at a high cylinder pressures, however the internal combustion engine cannot operate at such a high pressure. In order to regulate the pressure of the compressed natural gas in the tank to a relatively consistent pressure for delivery to the internal combustion engine, a pressure control regulator may be used. The pressure of the compressed natural gas may have a maximum inlet pressure of around 3600 psi, and a typical outlet pressure of around 120 psi. The pressure regulator may include one or more stages over which pressure is reduced, and the regulator may include springs, diaphragms and other components to balance pressures and fluid flow over the various stages of the pressure regulator.